The case of missing Pie Maker
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Ned's gone missing. Now it's up to his friends and family to find him and bring back home. Little do they know that the man who abducted him is not human.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_At this very moment Charlotte "Chuck" Charles had a peculiar little dream. She dreamed about the night when she and the Pie Maker had woken up her father from the eternal sleep. Although, at first, everything was going just as she remembered it – them opening the coffin, him touching her father, her father rising his eyelids, them introducing themselves to him, Pie Maker asking him about Dwight Dixon, her father answering and her being left alone with her father. Then there was she – expressing her love to lost parent and knowing that there was not enough time to tell him all the things she wanted to tell him. The Pie Maker was standing few steps away observing frantically his watch – the same watch he was always observing after awakening the dead. So Chuck – led by her desperate desire to retrieve her long lost father – decided to give him a glove and trick her beloved Pie Maker. For when Ned came back to take the life of Charles Charles, Chuck leaned him a gloved hand of her father so in the bad lighting of stormy night the Pie Maker could touch the leather instead of cold skin._

_The right turn of events should be that the life of Charles Charles will be exchanged for a life of Dwight Dixon, who so happened to be on the graveyard with a rifle, prepared to kill either Ned or Chuck. But that was not how it happened this time. For this time, when the fateful sixth-first second beat in; when she closed the coffin and Pie Maker asked her if she's alright, that was the moment, when the expression on the Pie Maker's face became blank, the light in his grey eyes faded away, and Ned fell numbly on the ground. It was just like he had been stroke by lighting, but the one who actually felt that way, was Chuck. She had seen this once. She witnessed the same horrible event and now it played once again in her memory. The memory of her father falling the same way on their yard._

_At this very moment Charlotte "Chuck" Charles realized with horror that the exchange didn't turn out as it should be, and instead of Dwight Dixon's life, the universe decided to take the life of the Pie Maker._

_The thought of her beloved being dead and the sight of his lifeless body on the cemetery's grass filled her with sadness. At first she had hard time to believe that Ned is dead, but the more she was looking at him, the more she knew that this was an undoubted and absolute truth._

_"No." She whispered frantically, while tears ran down her cheeks." No, no, no. It wasn't supposed to be like that." She quickly leaned over him. "Ned, please, say something. Ned…"_

_How it was possible? Why? It happened before and it went utterly different. Why this time it stroke kind-hearted and shy Pike Maker instead of that awful man? Chuck did not know. All she knew was that she once again lost someone important to her. And there was no way she could bring his life back. Everything around her – the storm, the graveyard, even her resurrected father – disappeared. She did not notice it anymore. There was only her and Pie Maker's dead body._

_"Ned…" Still crying, she neared her gloved hand and touched his cheek. "I… I'm so sorry."_

* * *

And then Chuck woke up, breathing erratically. She looked around, recognizing the familiar scenery of Ned's apartment. Ned jolted from his bed and looked at her with concern.

"Chuck, are you alright?"

Seeing him – save, sound and, most importantly, not dead – made Chuck realize that the nightmare was gone. She sighed with relief. Chuck never in her entire life was so happy to wake up from sleep.

"Chuck?" He repeated. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly she felt wetness on her cheeks, so she touched it. Was she crying not only in her dream but also in reality? It looked like it, so she probably was.

She smiled to him lightly and said:

"It was just a nightmare. That's all."

"Well then." He sat on his bed and looked at her with his hands curled on his knees. "Tell me about this nightmare."

He was ready to listen and comfort her. But she was not ready to talk about it. Maybe it was because she did not want to bring up to him the memory of her father, who treated him rather coldly after the resurrection; or maybe she did not want to bring up to herself the image of Pie Maker's lifeless form. Nevertheless, she smiled to him softly and replied:

"Let's talk about it tomorrow. Now it's time for sleep."

Ned was not sure about it, nevertheless, he lied on the bed and closed his eyes. They both had hard time to fall asleep, but after few hours of cheerful talking, they managed to go back to the dream world. This time Chuck had nice dreams, but the one she remembered next morning was only the nightmare of the graveyard.


	2. The dreams of the Pie Maker

**Dreams of Pie Maker**

The next morning in Pie Hole seemed to be not very unusual… at first. Olive Snook was taking the chairs and putting them next to the tables, while Chuck talked idly with the Pie Maker, who – on the other hand – was busy making pies. She did not want to talk about the nightmare that brought tears to her eyes, and he did not want to push it. If Chuck was going to tell him about her nightmare, she will tell him eventually.

They were going to open soon, but for now Olive Snook feasted her eyes with empty pie shop, filled by peace and quiet. She felt uneasy since the last night. She also had a nightmare, and even though, she thought that it was just a dream and she should not bother herself with stupid dreams, she could not stop thinking about it.

Suddenly the gaze of waitress stopped on her employer's golden retriever. Digby seemed to be as much uneasy as her, and for quite some time actually. He was standing next to a door as if he was guarding them or waiting for something, someone. It was concerning the Pie Maker, Olive and Chuck because Digby was hardly eating anything or sleeping. He was just observing the door, day and night, night and day. He only moved from his spot to sniff every entering customer that was not common guest in the Pie Hole. The Pie Maker, Chuck and Olive could only assume what was wrong with the dog, but they could see clearly that the strange behavior of the golden retriever came from restlessness. They just did not know what was the cause of this restlessness.

Olive was going to came to the dog and pet him with much affection, when he suddenly started waving his tail. Olive gazed at the same way he was looking at. A young, round-faced woman with red curly hair, dressed in blue summer dress entered the Pie Hole. She brought to Olive's mind a porcelain doll from her grandmother's collection – she had a rosy cheeks and wore an elegant straw hat.

At this very moment the mysterious woman in blue seized the whole shop. She spotted the Pie Maker in his kitchen, and smiled to her thoughts.

_There he is. Such a sweet looking guy…_ But then her smile weakened._ And vulnerable on so many ways…_

The woman in blue sat at the nearest table. For some strange reason Digby ran to her and put his both paws on her knee. She smiled and immediately stroked his head. Then she moved to his neck. Suddenly she stopped and her expression became serious. For a moment she was motionless, observing the golden retriever. Olive Snook, who was watching the woman in blue from the distance, could easily see that she was pondering something.

And she was right. The woman in blue observed the Digby, thinking deeply about him. The dog should be older than he looked, maybe even dead. But he seemed to be as youthful and vivid as when the young Ned reanimated him. But it was not the first thing that was coming to mind of woman in blue, when she observed the Pie Maker's faithful dog. For the first thing she realized was that the warmth of Digby's eyes had to be the only affection young Ned experienced through many years of his youth. It was the first creature he ever resurrected; and the only part of his old life that returned to him after he had been put into boarding school. The woman in blue saw there also one other thing, than love – an understanding… and so the concern.

"You know what's coming, don't you?" The woman in blue asked putting her both hands on his cheeks. "That's why you're guarding the Pie Hole." She lowered her head and whispered: "The man you're looking for will be there soon. You will recognize him with no effort. When he comes, your master will need everything you've got, Digby."

Digby seemed to understand what woman in blue was saying to him. She could see it in his eyes and the fact that when she ended, he returned to his previous place at the door. Olive was observing the whole scene from the distance and wondered if Digby knows the woman in blue. It certainly looked like it, and if Digby knew the woman in blue, it was highly possible that the Pie Maker knew her too.

Meanwhile, Chuck was collecting her guts to tell the Pie Maker about her dream. It took her few seconds, but she finally managed to spoke it out:

"Do you want to know what my dream was about?"

The Pie Maker stopped for a moment his work and looked at Chuck with interest… and also with concern.

"Yes. Please tell me." He said, returning to preparing the dough.

"I've…" She started with much effort, looking down, but then she took deep breath, raised her gaze on the Pie Maker and the words escaped her mouth quickly: "I've dreamt of that night when we resurrected my dad."

"Oh…" Was all the Pie Maker could say. He wondered why this scene had made Chuck cry. And, without being asked about it, Chuck was just going to tell him.

"But that's not all, Ned. You died in my dream."

His thick eyebrows raised, when startled Pie Maker turned to his childhood sweetheart.

"The universe decided to take your life." Chuck explained. "Yours instead of Dixon's."

For a moment the Pie Maker did not know what to say, but after few seconds of thinking and being silent, he chuckled, returning to his work.

"It was just a dream, Chuck. You can see that I'm fine."

"But I've seen you dead and I can't take it off from my head. And it was my fault too. This was the worst nightmare I've ever had."

Olive Snook just happened to hear this fragment of their conversation, and decided to come in.

"You've dreamt about dead Ned, too?"

They both looked at her with astonishment, but Olive continued without any motivation from their part. She dreamt about John Joseph Jacob's mother charging towards her on black hellish horse through the dark woods. About herself standing in front of it and mocking her attacker. About herself being ready to die for the sole purpose of taking John Joseph Jacob's mother's attention off wounded Chuck. In her dream Olive Snook was saying the same insulting words and feeling the same horrible feelings of fear and sorrow. That was the moment when the Pie Maker came suddenly to her rescue. When Olive saw him, her spirits had been lifted, but it did not last very long. For this time – instead of as in reality – the Pie Maker had not took her in his arms and had not carried her away from the danger. This time the Pie Maker pushed her off the road and had been ran by the hellish horse just like her early deceased colleagues. For some strange reason John Joseph Jacob's mother galloped on, not even looking behind herself, but this thought did not bother Olive right now. For she, lying on the cold and dirty ground, was watching helplessly as her employed and former crush was slowly dying.

"That's weird." Chuck replied after hearing the whole story. "Me and Olive having a dream, when you die… Do you think, Ned, it might be… an omen?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Chuck. It's just two dreams. Probably doesn't mean anything." The Pie Maker believed it firmly. Although he himself possessed a remarkable and supernatural gift, he considered dreams as the creations of one's sub-consciousness.

When Emerson Cod entered the Pie Hole and heard about two dreams about Pie Maker's death, he shared the Pie Maker's opinion on dreams… but he also shared with them his own dream. The private detective had dreamt about The Geek holding Olive Snook hostage and threatening her with a thick and sharp nail. He also dreamt about The Pie Maker trying to talk him down and slowly directing him on the trap. But instead of him screaming: "Now!", and instead of Olive freeing herself with an elbow, The Geek tossed her away and buried the nail into Pie Maker's heart. In this frightful dream Emerson Cod was watching with shock as his partner and friend was slowly dying. However, the detective did not tell the workers of the Pie Hole that part of him was actually horrified not only by his dream, but also by the perspective of the Pie Maker being killed someday during one of their actions.

"That cannot be a coincidence." Replied Chuck. "Three dreams about you dying on our eyes. It must have some inner meaning."

But before the Pie Maker or Emerson Cod could say anything against it, through the doors of the Pie Hole burst Maurice and Ralston. They quickly spotted their half-brother and approached him with anxiety. When in the kitchen, they examined him carefully. The Pie Maker felt uneasy, being observed so closely by his brothers, but he could easily see concern in their eyes, so he did not say anything. After few seconds of this examination the twins smiled with relief and hugged their elder brother to his chagrin, but not surprise.

"Big brother, thank God, you're alright!" Ralston said.

"What makes you think that I would not be?" Asked the Pie Maker still in tight embrace of two illusionists.

He had been released, when they heard his question. The twins sat at the counter and quickly explained the nightmare they simultaneously had. In their dream, they asked their long lost brother to take a part in their performance as a volunteer to disappearing act. He reluctantly agreed and entered the cabin. The twins said their formulas and opened the cabin to show to the audience that the Pie Maker did, in fact, disappear. But when they opened it once again, there was no Pie Maker inside. They tried on and on to bring him back with no effect. So the twins began to look for their elder half-brother everywhere – from the stage, through the audience and backstage, and finally on the cloakrooms. There was no trace of the Pie Maker. He disappeared just like their father.

"At least this time I haven't died. I appreciate your concern, guys, but this was just a dream, not some kind of an omen." The Pie Maker was standing firmly at his statement.

"We wouldn't bother you in your place, but, big brother, we had it _at the same time_." Maurice said.

Chuck agreed with the illusionists.

"Don't tell me, Ned, you don't think it's weird. It might be a sign."

The Pie Maker was tired of his friends and family giving their dreams almost spiritual meaning, so he took a deep breath and spoke:

"You, you and you" he pointed at Chuck, Olive and Emerson "are afraid that I will die because of our cases, while you " the Pie Maker turned to his half-brothers. "are scared that I will leave you just like our father did." The Pie Maker rested his hand on the counter. "Either that, or you all subconsciously want me to disappear or die in horrible way."

The Pie Maker's words actually made Chuck think. If what he was saying was true than she either felt guilty that she put him in danger by resurrecting her father who now was a walking corpse; or she preferred her parent's life over her dear Pie Maker, because she felt that the only just retribution for the killing Charles Charles might be Pie Maker's own life. She thought that the first option was more acceptable for her.

"Thank you, Sigmund Freud. We needed that." Emerson Cod replied on Pie Maker's words.

"Can we quit this topic, please? It makes me nervous and all grim."

The Pie Maker returned to his work, Olive and Chuck went back to their activities, the twin decided to eat some pie in their brother's pie shop, while Emerson Code sat as far away from them as he could. Neither one of them did not know that the woman in blue not only has heard their conversation, but also predicted that such dreams will come to them. She only wondered if Pie Maker also was not sleeping well that night due to some nightmare. Maybe he was sleeping well, maybe not. The woman in blue knew her enemy enough to say that both options were equally probable.

The woman in blue did not know how to tell the Pie Maker about the thing she had to tell him. For it was an issue of a delicate matter and so it had to be handled with much care. Not to mention that it was the matter of life and death, heaven and hell, peace and torment.

And so the woman in blue took a seat next to the counter, having a view of the kitchen. When the Pie Maker put the made earlier pie into an oven, the woman in blue has spoken:

"Can I say something?"

The Pie Maker and Chuck looked behind and spotted the woman in blue, who they had not put much attention to earlier. There was some positive energy coming from their guest. The woman in blue seemed to be kind and harmless. Pie Maker's intuition was telling him that whatever she wanted to say, it certainly did not hurt to listen it. Chuck felt that way too.

"I hope it's not that our pies are awful." He joked.

"No, no." The woman in blue said, still smiling. She knew how to start a conversation and how to show that she's not an enemy. "It's just that you have a very nice dog."

"Oh… thank you." Ned raised his eyebrows and looked at the woman in blue, before he started to roll the dough. He certainly found it weird that this morning started with conversation about dreams and omens, and now someone was complementing Digby. "You're very nice."

"Sometimes animals can judge a character very well. Some people say that dogs can tell if somebody is a bad or a good man."

"Yes, I've heard it too." The Pie Maker said not for a moment looking at his guest.

"I can see that you're a good man. Even good people can sometimes do something bad, because they're humans. There is also a big difference between committing the sin from time to time and committing it on daily basis, don't you think?"

The Pie Maker felt uneasy, for he couldn't resist the notion that the woman in blue was referring to his mistakes in the past, for example – to the way he was treating Olive Snook when she was in love with him. Or the way he pushed away Randy Mann, when he found out about his hobby.

But when the Pie Maker looked at woman in blue, she smiled to him. Her smile was neither menacing, nor cynical. It was a sincere and friendly smile of someone, who wanted nothing more than comfort his interlocutor.

"That makes sense." Chuck replied. "If someone eats pies occasionally it doesn't mean that they are a big-eater."

"If I can give some advice, I would recommend you to things. First of" The woman in blue turned and pointed at Digby guarding the door. "trust his nose. He knows that something, or rather someone, is coming. And that person is not nice. Second" She leaned closer to the kitchen and whispered. "For a few days you should stay close to your friends and family. Don't go anywhere alone or else it won't end well."

The Pie Maker looked once again at the woman in blue, wondering if she's crazy. She seemed to him pretty normal if not for the peculiar things she was saying. She did not look like insane person, and the Pie Maker met few insane persons during his many adventures with Emerson Cod. However, he knew that if a strange individual appears in his pie shop, they might be either crazy or dangerous. Not so long ago one of the Pie Hole's customers was Dwight Dixon, who proved himself to be a very dangerous and very bad man.

The woman in blue really wanted to tell the Pie Maker about the danger that was waiting to strike him, however, the woman in blue knew that she would not be believed. Not yet. She had to warn him in other way.

"My name is Adeline." The woman in blue stood up and extended her arm towards the Pie Maker. He awkwardly shook it and Chuck did the same, when Adeline turned to her. Then the woman in blue sat down once again and explained: "I've come here to warn you. There is… someone who is looking for you."

"Yeah?" The Pie Maker asked, leaning his arms on the kitchen table. "And what he wants from me?"

_He want to eat._ – the woman in blue was going to say but she said instead:

"Let's just say he's a psycho."


	3. The disappearance of the Pie Maker

**Hi, there! Few things before we start. First off - it would be nice, if you would leave some messages. Second - I will try to correct the mistakes later, I promise! Now I'm too tired. Third - I'm going to assume that Ned's father's name is Edward or Edmund, anyway - something that can be shortened with "Edddy". (Also, even thought I consider him a miserable human being, I couldn't make him as much of an asshole as he was in the series).**

**The disappearance of the Pie Maker**

At this very moment the two men had met on the graveyard. The first one was a gentleman wrapped in bandages, wearing an elegant black suit; the other was the Pie Maker's father, who insisted on the meeting with Charles Charles, because not so long ago their children had been disturbed by Dwight Dixon. Pie Maker's father decided to meet with Chuck's father and talk about their unresolved issues. It was their first meeting since Charles Charles' death, unintentionally caused by the Pie Maker's desire to bring back his early departed mother… or so thought Ned's father.

"Hello, Charlie."

"Hi, Eddy."

Chuck's father approached Ned's father and stopped at his, now empty, grave. He looked at it with a grim expression, before rising his eyes once again on an old friend.

"You know, I could have sworn that I saw you once, sitting in the Pie Hole."

"I've seen you, too, Charlie." The Pie Maker's father seemed to be unfazed, but in fact – he wasn't.

"So you're not denying, then? I was wondering if Neddy knows that his sorry excuse of a father is eating in his pie shop like nothing ever happened."

"He spends most of the time in the kitchen or solving mysteries with Cod. That's for the best, I guess."

"You were always good in running away, Eddy."

"Hey, it wasn't I who had stole Ned's car, leaving him and Chuck alone with a problem of dead Dixon."

"And this makes you a better person?"

"At least I'm not an ungrateful douchebag, taunting a guy who brought him back to life."

"Oh, so that's how it is? And do you know that your little monster killed me in the first place?"

"Don't call Ned a monster."

"Why not? I'm sure you called him like that once or twice, when you found out about his little gift."

Pie Maker's father did not like the menacing smile on Charles Charles' face. In fact it was enough to encourage Pie Maker's father to an open assault. And when both men engaged in the struggle, he quickly realized that his opponent was stronger than he remembered. In fact – Charles Charles was almost inhumanly strong. With no effort Chuck's father tossed Pie Maker's father on the ground, causing his head hitting the nearest gravestone. The last thing Pie Maker's father saw, lying on the grass and losing his consciousness, was a man with long black robe standing over him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Pie Hole, Chuck and the Pie Maker – intrigued by Adeline's words – wanted to get more information.

"Could you be more specific? What kind of psycho is that?" Asked the Pie Maker, leaning on the counter. "Is he one of those serial murderers, who are holding their hostages in the basement and torture them in really creative way, until they finally get bored and kill them in the most horrible way possible?"

"In some way, yes." The woman in blue said. "He likes to… cause pain. But he doesn't kill. He has no interest in killing his victims. However, he generally knows a lot about his victims. About their past and present. You would be amazed how much he knows."

"So… he's a stalker then?" Chuck concluded. "A sadistic stalker?"

The more Pie Maker was listening about mysterious man, who was looking for him, the more scared he felt. He wondered if this man wanted to find him because of his gift of resurrection, or if he had been picked randomly from all the nameless people living in the town. There was also some part of the Pie Maker's mind that was finding the whole idea ridiculous.

Emerson Cod, who after few minutes of observing and listening the conversation between the Pie Maker and the woman in blue decided to come in, sat next to Adeline.

"And why you're so sure that this psycho is after the pie boy? Are you some kind of police investigator or something?"

"You can say that." The woman in blue smiled. "I'm chasing this particular psycho for centuries. I know, when he chooses a new victim. Anyway," Adeline got serious and leaned closer to the Pie Maker. "remember what I've told you. Trust Digby and he will warn you, if my criminal come. No matter where you go, always go with at least one of your friends. If he'll see them, he won't attack."

"How about telling the police about this psycho?" Emerson Cod, as a private detective, thought that there was something suspicious about Adeline.

"Oh, you can, but – knowing him – it won't help much. Even SWAT would be useless."

"So who _is_ this guy?" Asked Chuck, intrigued by Adeline's words.

"Yeah, I have a strong feeling that you're making fun of us, lady." Emerson Cod decided that he does not trust the woman in blue.

Adeline wanted to say many things. She wanted to explain further, who "the psycho" really was. She wanted to tell the Pie Maker why exactly he should not be alone, when said "psycho" is in town. She wanted to tell him and the others, how to defeat "the psycho". But she did not tell anything, knowing that even Pie Maker – being gifted with such a remarkable power – would not see her explanation as legit. After all, he did not believe in ghosts and magic.

"I assure you, mister Cod, that I'm not joking. Look, if something happen, use this number." Adeline drew out a card from behind her hat's ribbon and leaned it toward Ned. With the sad expression she whispered: "Just be careful, OK?"

"I will." The Pie Maker said.

And so the woman in blue stood up and started to leave. However, before she exited the Pie Hole, her hand rested on the knob, Adeline looked back at the Pie Maker, Emerson Cod and Chuck.

"And one more thing." She smiled once again. "If he catches you, keep in mind that you're not a big-eater."

And then she left.

The Pie Maker observed as the woman in blue walks through the street to cross it and disappear behind the corner of the opposite building.

"You don't believe her, don't you?" Asked Emerson Cod. But the Pie Maker did not respond, and the fact that Pie Maker did not say a word, made the private detective a bit concerned. "Oh, come on! She wanted to scare you."

"I don't know." Chuck answered for her beloved Pie Maker. "She doesn't seem to be a kind of person, who comes to strangers and tell them scary things for fun. It's also no Halloween."

"Then why she was so vague about this psycho?"

"I don't know. But she also gave us free pass to call the police. Maybe we should check her? If she's a policewoman or a private detective, she should be in records or something. She also might be a vigilante."

"Or a lunatic. That's highly possible."

"I think that too." Olive Snook decided to join and share with them her impressions about the woman in blue. "I've kind of eavesdropped her, when she was stroking Digby and talking to him. She was saying weird things. Something about some guy coming here and that Digby will recognize him, and that you will need everything Digby has got… I'm telling you, she's crazy!"

"What do you think, Ned?" Chuck asked.

The Pie Maker was silent, he did not even listen the whole argument. He was still observing the door, wondering about everything the woman in blue had said to him. Should he take her warning serious? Was she lying? Or maybe it was a crazy talk after all? He did not know, so he returned to making pies.

About half an hour past noon, when Emerson Cod, Ralston and Maurice has long left to their work places, another unusual guest entered the Pie Hole. He did not look suspicious at first sight. He was wearing a uniform from a company the Pie Maker used to buy flour en bloc. And since Olive ordered a new supply for flour just two hours ago, the Pie Maker, Olive and Chuck would think that he came here to deliver it. The fact that just when he entered the Pie Hole, Digby started to act hostile towards him, was not unusual too. After all, he was growling at every delivery man and postman, he even jumped on them, once or twice. Emerson said once that was because of various smells from every place the postmen were coming in, were making dogs nervous. So the Pie Maker, Chuck and Olive, although remembering the warnings of the woman in blue, were not alarmed.

"Digby, get out! Bad dog!" Olive Snook scolded Ned's faithful friend, even taking the golden retriever by a collar and pulling him away to the kitchen.

The delivery man was calm. Standing in the entrance, when Digby was taken away, he looked up at the Pie Maker and Chuck. He smiled and came closer to the counter, even leaning one elbow on the table.

"I have a new supply for you. The truck is waiting."

"Thank goodness!" Ned sighed with relief. "I don't know what I would do if you came an five minutes later." He turned to Chuck. "Stay here and watch for the oven."

"Ai, ai, captain!" Chuck said, even saluting. But then she remembered Adeline's words and when the Pie Maker started to direct towards the entrance, she asked: "Maybe someone should go with you?"

The Pie Maker – also remembering the warnings of woman in blue and still not knowing if he should treat them seriously or not – stopped, looked back at Chuck and smiled to her.

"I'll be fine. It's just a flour."

Digby was still barking from the kitchen, making the Pie Hole too noisy for Olive Snook's taste. Chuck, on the other hand, felt uneasiness, when her beloved Pie Maker took an exit alongside with the delivery man. She was thinking for a moment what to do. Meanwhile, struggling Digby broke away from Olive's grasp and ran after his master.

The delivery man was leading the Pie Maker down the street. Ned found the fact that the truck was not parked next to the Pie Hole odd, however, he presumed that maybe the delivery man did not want to disturb other cars, parking his big car near the crossing. Still, the more he was walking towards the nearest alley, the more nervous he got. His nervousness has aroused, when he heard Digby's loud and frantic barking.

Far away from Pie Hole's large windows, the Pie Maker stopped and turned to his dog, which stopped also and growled once again at the delivery man.

"Digby, he's just a delivery man. Leave him alone."

If not for the fact that one touch could kill his four-legged friend, the Pie Maker would kneel in front of him and stroke behind his ear to ease him down. It seemed that Digby wanted to scare the delivery man out, baring his teeth and barking at him louder and louder. It was far beyond Digby's general hostility, no delivery man or postman ever made him so aggressive. It was that moment when the Pie Maker realized that his faithful dog wanted to warn him.

_First off, trust his nose. He knows that something, or rather someone, is coming. And that person is not nice…_

But this took only few seconds because soon Olive Snook appeared to take Digby back to the Pie Hole. She once again grabbed his collar. She smiled apologetically to Ned and delivery man, and led the anxious dog back to the pie shop. Digby was resisting with all his strength, but one of the customers helped Olive with this one and soon Digby was inside his bakery.

"Come on. The flour is waiting." The delivery man said, when they were gone.

_Don't go anywhere alone, or else it won't end well…_

The Pie Maker had a feeling that he should be careful. Still, his legs were going after the delivery man like nothing happened. Maybe it was because the stranger was not very big and did not seem to be very strong, so the Pie Maker thought for a moment that Digby was overreacting. Or maybe there was something captivating about the mysterious delivery man.

_Don't go anywhere alone…_

The stranger entered the alley, where his truck was standing. Everything seemed to be alright. The truck was the same as always and when it had been opened, the Pie Maker even saw the bags of flour. He sighed thinking about the fact that he will have to carry them to the Pie Hole.

_Don't go anywhere alone…_

However, when Ned came into the truck to collect few bags, he felt something odd in his nostrils. It smelled like flour, but there was something that was making him dizzy. His head became heavy… just like his eyelids. He heard a loud, shutting noise and – being enveloped in darkness – realized that the truck's door has been closed. After few seconds of inhaling the odd smell the Pie Maker fell on the ground, barely knowing what was happening to him. He only knew that he was trapped and soon he will be unconscious.

_Don't go anywhere alone…_


End file.
